


Anniversary

by Ileana_N



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anniversaries, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, ImagineTonyandBucky Prompt Fill, It's really quite sappy in the end, M/M, Misunderstandings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ileana_N/pseuds/Ileana_N
Summary: Тони прекрасно осведомлен о своей паршивой репутации, когда идет речь о запоминании и праздновании важных дат, и он, безусловно, не винит Пеппер за то, что та порвала с ним отчасти и поэтому. Впрочем, он твердо настроен стать лучше сейчас, когда они с Баки начали встречаться. Баки никогда не придется чувствовать себя забытым или проигнорированным.Следовательно, это оказывается немного неожиданностью, когда наступает их первая годовщина и, кажется, только Тони помнит о событии. Пусть Тони и считает, что заслужил в кои-то веки побывать на другой стороне уравнения, но на самом деле он понятия не имеет, как реагировать.Он никогда и представить не мог, что Баки – романтичный, предусмотрительный и заботливый Баки – забыл бы об их годовщине.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anniversary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470008) by [Amethystina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystina/pseuds/Amethystina). 



Тони знал, что действительно не имел права жаловаться. Учитывая, сколько раз он забывал о дне рождения Пеппер или о других важных для них датах, он в общем-то заслужил хоть раз испытать на себе, какого это. Проблема была лишь в том, что на этот раз он правда старался. Он решил с самого начала их с Баки отношений, что станет лучше.

В этот раз Тони озаботился отметить каждую важную дату в календаре и попросил Джарвиса напоминать ему заранее, чтоб он успел спланировать подарки или сделать заказы – все, что выглядит подходящим для праздника. Тони решил не повторять тех же ошибок, что и с Пеппер. Само количество раз, когда он заставлял ее чувствовать себя отвергнутой или забытой, будет преследовать его до конца жизни, и он ни на йоту не винил ее за то, что она с ним рассталась.

Поэтому когда приблизилась его с Баки годовщина, Тони был готов. Он наконец усвоил, что не нужно излишне помпезных подарков – очередное мучение, которое Пеппер пришлось испытать, так что решил купить для Баки новый кожаный жакет и наушники. Всё дорогих брендов, потому что Тони не знал, как покупать дешевое, но все же вот такие вещи Баки искренне хотел бы. Это, он надеялся, делало их подарками получше, чем неприлично огромный игрушечный кролик.

Место в любимом ресторане Баки, в общем-то, даже не надо было заказывать, но Тони все-таки позвонил предупредить их, что к ним заглянут двое Мстителей, и они, если возможно, любезно просят столик подальше. Когда Тони объяснил, что это ужин, чтоб отметить годовщину, те были более чем счастливы помочь, еще и искренне поздравили их.

Все было подготовлено. Тони даже убедился, что весь день свободен от обязанностей в СИ и Мстителях, собираясь сконцентрироваться исключительно на Баки. Это было одной из главных проблем во всех предыдущих отношениях Тони – его работа и проекты всегда были прежде всего. В целом, Баки, казалось, не имел ничего против этого – он был на удивление не заинтересован менять Тони, но их годовщина из всех дней точно не должна быть такой. Он хотел, чтобы Баки знал, как сильно Тони его любит, даже если у него не всегда получается выразить это словами.

К сожалению, день прошел не так, как Тони планировал.

Во-первых, он проснулся один. Это не совсем неожиданно – у них с Баки было разное расписание дня, но он надеялся, что Баки мог бы поспать рядом, с учетом того, какой сегодня день. Обычно Баки любил поваляться в кровати, но этим утром пробежка со Стивом, должно быть, оказалась привлекательнее.

Тони отбросил свое разочарование, сказав себе, что это не имеет значения. Еще было много времени на протяжения дня, у Баки будет время для него чуть позже.

Только вот когда Баки и Стив вернулись и заскочили на кухню за бутылкой воды, все, что Тони досталось, так это быстрая улыбка и целомудренный поцелуй от Баки, прежде чем оба суперсолдата завеялись в сторону спортзала. Тони потерянно замер на том же месте с чашкой кофе в руке и невысказанными словами, умирающими на губах. Он хотел было спросить, какие у Баки планы на день, но предположил, что у того уже есть ответ.

Тони сказал себе не быть таким жадным. Он не мог ожидать, что у Баки всегда будет время для него. То, что он слишком требователен, уже стало причиной его с Пеппер разрыва – то, как она ставила интересы Тони выше своих снова и снова. Это и эгоистично, и жестоко.

Если Баки хотел провести день со своим лучшим другом, то кто вообще Тони такой, чтоб его останавливать?

Тони сглотнул и призвал все свое самообладание. Если Баки занят, Тони тоже мог бы поработать над своими многочисленными проектами. Рано или поздно у Баки найдется время для него, и тогда они смогут договорится, когда сходят поужинать.

Тони вцепился в эту мысль, пока направлялся к мастерской, но это не заглушало комок страха, разрастающийся в его животе. У него было предчувствие, что этот день окажется полной противоположностью его ожиданиям.

Нежный поцелуй прижался к его виску, и Тони почувствовал, что расплывается в улыбке, по его спине промчалась дрожь восторга. Он поднял взгляд от спайки и увидел ухмыляющегося Баки.

– Как твои дела, куколка? – слова Баки были мягкими и протяжными, настолько интимными, что всегда заставляли сердце Тони вылетать из груди. Баки скользнул рукой в волосы Тони, словно не мог противиться искушению прикоснуться.

Как раз так Тони и представлял их годовщину.

– У меня все нормально, – Тони отложил инструменты и развернул кресло, притягивая Баки ближе за петли на поясе. – А у тебя?

Волосы Баки были все еще немного влажными после душа, где он побывал принял по окончанию тренировки, и для Тони было удовольствием увидеть его в замечательной красной хенли. Эта была одной из любимых Тони.

– Прямо сейчас? Абсолютно идеально, – промурлыкал Баки с нежной улыбкой, наклонившись потом за настоящим поцелуем. Тони настолько увлекся им — его теплом и вкусом, что почти пропустил мимо ушей слова, которые Баки прошептал ему в губы, когда поцелуй закончился: - Я просто хотел увидеться, прежде чем мы со Стивом снова отчалим.

Тони застыл, удивленно моргнув.

– Снова?

– Ага, – Баки выпрямился и еще раз расчесал пальцами волосы Тони, хотя на этот раз ощущалось это не особо отрадно. – Бейсбольная игра, помнишь? Стив взял билеты несколько месяцев назад.

– О. Точно, – Тони почувствовал, как его сердце обмерло, холодное осознание начало расползаться по его венах.

Баки забыл, что сегодня за день? Или он просто не заморачивался насчет празднования годовщин? Или, может, Тони предполагал, что их отношения важнее, чем являлись на самом деле? Возможно, Баки считал их скорее случайностью, и потому не задумывался о том, что они встречаются уже год?

Эта мысль заставила горло Тони сжаться.

– С тобой все хорошо? – нахмурился Баки, его голос был полон беспокойства.

Тони не мог ему сказать. Он либо выставит себя дураком, либо заставит Баки чувствовать себя виноватым за то, что ему больше хотелось бы провести время с лучшим другом. Они с Баки на самом-то деле не договаривались о чем-то особенном для их годовщины – по сути дела они ее даже не обсуждали, так что не следует разочаровываться, если у Баки есть другие планы.

– Да, я в порядке, – выдавил Тони улыбку, даже если знал, что Баки этим не провести.

Неудивительно, что Баки это не впечатлило.

– Ты уверен? Ты выглядишь… – Баки не закончил предложение, очевидно сомневаясь, как классифицировать то, что он увидел на лице Тони.

– Я просто устал, – увильнул Тони. – Я не слишком выспался.

Это было такое себе оправдание. Баки, кажется, тоже так думал, судя по хмурому выражению.

– Хочешь, чтобы я остался вечером?

– Нет, – покачал головой Тони, пытаясь сглотнуть комок в горле. Он не хотел ничего больше, чем сказать «да», но так было бы нечестно по отношению к Баки. Он со Стивом явно планировали их вечер месяцы назад – даже до того, как Тони начал готовиться. – Что из этого хорошего? Я, вероятно, не буду хорошей компанией в любом случае. Я бы предпочел, чтоб ты пошел и повеселился со Стивом.

– Ты уверен? – уточнил Баки.

– Абсолютно, – Тони даже не лгал. Он чувствовал бы себя ужасно, если бы Баки остался дома, потому что Тони попросил, зная, что тому больше пришлась бы по душе игра.

Баки все еще выглядел обеспокоенным, но смягчился.

– Ладно, но дай мне знать, если поменяешь свое мнение.

Это было откровенной пыткой. Грудь Тони чувствовалась тяжелой от разочарования и того, что, вполне возможно, было горем. Он был честно убежден, что это значит, что Баки забыл. Он, может, не забыл бы, если бы вообще хотел праздновать их годовщину, но эта мысль была не менее депрессивной. Баки не посчитал дату достаточно важной, чтобы о ней помнить.

– Хорошо, – живот Тони превратился тугой комок страданий, но он справился с улыбкой. – А теперь поспеши, прежде чем Стив уйдет без тебя.

Баки тоже улыбнулся, погладив большим пальцем щеку Тони.

– Увидимся, когда вернусь?

Тони кивнул, не уверенный, что его голос не дрогнет. Он вернул Баки поцелуй, но, надо признать, сделал это не от всего сердца. Пока он наблюдал, как Баки уходит из мастерской, собираясь провести вечер со Стивом, Тони почти немного удивился тому, насколько же это больно.

Это ли чувствовала Пеппер? Если да, то он не знал, какого черта она терпела это так долго. Было мучительно знать, что его с Баки годовщина была забыта единственным человеком, который должен был ее помнить.

Как только лифт закрылся за Баки, Тони почувствовал, как его глаза начинает жечь. Он не имел права чувствовать обиду, он знал это – он обходился с Пеппер намного хуже на протяжении их отношений, но он соврал бы, если бы сказал, что не разочарован. Баки всегда такой заботливый и внимательный, что Тони даже не рассматривал возможность того, что Баки забудет их годовщину. Это казалось одной из тех вещей, которые Баки помнил бы даже посреди миссии.

Тони скрипнул зубами и посмотрел в потолок, отмаргиваясь от слез. Он просто слишком сильно отреагировал, вот и все. Они не обсуждали, что этот день какой-то особенный, и просто потому, что Тони единожды приложил усилия, нельзя считать виной Баки, что тот не сделал того же. Баки уже терпел слишком многое, когда дело касалось Тони, так что если он хотел пойти на бейсбол вместо ужина со своим парнем, то он определенно этого заслужил.

– Джарвис, – Тони прочистил горло, чтоб избавиться от предательской дрожи в голосе. – Дай знать ресторану, что мы не придем.

– Конечно, сэр.

Тони попытался убедить себя, что это не жалость в голосе Джарвиса, но не отличился успехом в этом.

Сколько Тони ни пытался в последовавшие за годовщиной дни притвориться, что все в порядке, ему не удавалось полностью избавиться от чувства разочарования. Он сунул подарки для Баки на одну из полок в мастерской, молясь, чтоб забыть о них полностью, и пытался, как мог, улыбаться, будто ничего не случилось.

Ничего страшного, что Баки забыл. Тони не имел права жаловаться на что-то, что сам делал так много раз. Конечно, часть его хотела стать пассивно-агрессивной насчет этого, но Баки заслуживал большего. Тони изо всех сил старался не возвращаться к старым, детским образцам поведения.

Впрочем, он стал чуть сдержаннее, чем обычно, и обнаружил, что проводит в мастерской больше времени, пытаясь избавиться от обиды, которую он чувствовал, когда виделся с Баки. Тони просто не мог это отпустить, даже если знал, что должен. Независимо от того, праздновали ли они годовщину или нет, это не влияло на их отношения. Тони мог чувствовать болезненное сжатие в груди каждый раз, когда думал об этом, но он может научиться игнорировать это.

Если Баки не заметил, что что-то не так, то и он никогда ничего не скажет.

Тони проснулся от того, как заботливые пальцы погладили его волосы, и от нежного поцелуя в лоб. Если цель была заставить его выбраться из постели, то это такая себе тактика — такая ласка только заставила его захотеть поваляться в кровати подольше.

– Я принес кофе, – с любовью прошептал Баки.

Тони неохотно приоткрыл один глаз.

– Это попытка подкупить меня? – притворно подозрительно спросил он.

Баки рассмеялся и поцеловал его щеку.

– Может быть, – он выпрямился и махнул Тони. – Давай, садись.

Тони закатил глаза, но сделал, как сказано, подавив смачный зевок. Он бросил взгляд на часы на тумбочке – 9:13, прежде чем отвлечься на еду на подносе на раскладных ножках рядом с кроватью.

– Ты принес завтрак? – это был дурацкий вопрос, так как Тони мог лично убедиться, что таки да: тосты, оладьи, порезанные фрукты, сок и обещанное кофе. Он отнюдь не был недоволен, просто немного удивлен.

– Ничто не проходит мимо тебя, верно? – ответил Баки, поддразнивая, пока поднимал поднос с пола и размещал его рядом с Тони. Только тогда Тони заметил розу, лежащую возле кувшина с соком – роскошную, темно-алую с золотым блеском по краям лепестков. 

– Это для тебя, – сказал Баки, очевидно заметив, на чем остановился взгляд Тони. Баки поднял цветок и вручил Тони, его улыбка была ошеломляюще сладкой. – Я знаю, что это немного глупо, но подумал, что ты не будешь против.

Сказать по правде, Тони с трудом проглотил внезапный комок в горле. Он был довольно плох в романтических жестах и, возможно, не слишком любил показывать свои настоящие чувства, но ему не могло не нравится, когда Баки был таким искренним. Именно поэтому Тони и хотел сделать что-нибудь особенное для их годовщины – он знал, что Баки ценит такие вещи.

– Ты придурок, – прошептал Тони, тем не менее с нежностью. Он принял розу одной рукой и притянул Баки к себе для поцелуя другой. Баки мурлыкнул Тони в губы, но скоро отодвинулся, самодовольно ухмыляясь.

– Давай есть, – он был необычно нетерпеливым, даже для голодного суперсолдата, и Тони не мог сдержать смех, когда Баки переполз через ноги Тони, чтоб усесться рядом с ним, подложив под спину подушку. Наконец удобно устроившись, он прижался поцелуем к щеке Тони. – Я люблю тебя.

Горло Тони сжалось. Он знал, что был неблагодарным, но почему Баки не мог сделать это на их годовщину. Это было именно то, что Тони ожидал разделить в тот день, но вместо этого Баки провел время со Стивом. Конечно же Тони ценил внимание, которое получал сейчас, но он носил разочарование днями, и от знания, каким внимательным Баки может быть, легче не стало.

– И я люблю тебя, – ответил Тони, даже если его голос звучал немного задушено. Он надеялся, что Баки подумает, что Тони растроган, а не что он с немного разбитым сердцем.

Чтобы дать себе немного времени собраться с нервами, Тони взял кофе и сделал небольшой глоток. Тут же он понял, что Баки сварил его сам. Было достаточно милым, что без разницы сколько раз Тони объяснял, какое у него есть оборудование, чтобы размолоть зерна и сделать настоящий кофе, и Баки, и Стив периодически упорствовали, делая все старомодным способом. Хотя Тони солгал бы, если сказал бы, что это не ужасно лестно, что Баки захотел потратить какое-то время и приготовить для Тони кофе.

Тони прочистил горло, старательно избегая внимательного взгляда Баки.

– Итак, что мы празднуем?

Пусть Баки и гораздо превосходил Тони в романтических жестах, все же они обычно имели какую-то цель.

Баки рассмеялся.

– Это наша годовщина, солнышко.

Тони застыл с чашкой кофе на полпути к его губам. Он повернул голову и посмотрел на Баки, чувствуя болезненный переворот в животе.

– Нет, не годовщина, – произнес он.

Их годовщина была пять дней назад, Тони был уверен в этом.

Его сердце сжалось, когда Баки протянул руку и взял свободную ладонь Тони, подняв ее к губам, чтобы поцеловать костяшки.

– Да, это она, – улыбнулся Баки, поглаживая пальцы Тони. – И это нормально, если ты забыл – Пеппер предупреждала меня, что ты можешь.

Горло Тони дернулось, и он поспешно опустил взгляд в поднос с завтраком у себя на коленях. Он не забыл. В этот раз он не забыл, но он понимал, почему все этого ожидали – это, в конце концов, то, что он постоянно делает. Тони не был уверен, как ему удалось перепутать дни – Тони доверял Джарвису свою жизнь, и он никогда бы не дал ему неправильную дату, так что это, должно быть, вина Тони.

Уж этим никого не удивить.

– Хорошо, – он сглотнул и осторожно поставил свой кофе обратно на поднос. – Извини, – даже он слышал, что его тон чересчур ровный.

– Тони? – Баки звучал обеспокоено и, возможно, даже немного грустно. – Я серьезно. Это нормально, если ты не…

– Я должен заняться работой, – перебил Тони. Он отнял свою руку у Баки и взялся за ручки подноса, собираясь отложить его в сторону. – У меня много…

– Нет, подожди! – Баки схватил Тони за запястье – не достаточно крепко, чтобы Тони не мог освободиться, но все же довольно сильно, чтобы заставить его замереть на месте. – Тони, что случилось? – Сейчас в голосе Баки была откровенная паника. – Я что-то сделал не так?

Тони быстро затряс головой, но не отпустил поднос с завтраком и не поднял взгляд на Баки.

– Нет, ты замечательный. Все это чудесно. Все в порядке, мне просто нужно…

– Пожалуйста, не обманывай меня.

Тони резко закрыл рот. Ложь никогда не улучшала отношения, Тони знал об этом не понаслышке. Баки заслуживал лучшего, чем вранье.

– Тони, пожалуйста. Поговори со мной, – в голосе Баки было столько искренней мольбы, что у Тони язык бы не повернулся отказать.

Хотя это все еще было не просто. Тони сидел молча долгие, мучительные секунды, прежде чем набраться достаточно смелости заговорить. Пальцы Баки все время обвивали запястье, будто он боялся, что Тони уйдет, как только он отпустит.

– Я не забыл, – признался Тони, остановившись взглядом на остывающих блинчиках. Он облизнул губы. – Я просто думал, что это было пять дней назад, вот и все.

Последовала ошеломленная тишина.

– Почему ты ничего не сказал?

Тони отказался отвечать на это так же, как и встречаться глазами с Баки. Он действительно не мог решить, чувствует он себя расстроенным или просто идиотом – вероятно и то, и другое.

– Пять дней назад было… – Баки оборвал сам себя, резко вдохнув. – О, Тони, нет, – он звучал опустошенно. – Вот почему ты выглядел таким грустным, когда я сказал, что собираюсь пойти на игру со Стивом.

Поскольку это не было вопросом, Тони не видел причины отвечать.

– Я мог бы рассказать тебе кое-что о последних паре дней, – тихо продолжил Баки, – но не знаю, захочешь ли ты поговорить об этом.

Тони закрыл глаза, когда Баки коснулся его щеки – захватывающе дух нежно, как и всегда.

– Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня.

Тони выдохнул, но сделал, как просили – было мало вещей, в которых он мог отказать Баки – и ни капли не удивился, увидев болезненное выражение на лице Баки.

– Я никогда не поступил бы с тобой так, – убежденность в голосе Баки была довольно утешающей, но Тони все еще чувствовал глубокую грусть. – Я бы никогда не заставил тебя проводить нашу годовщину в одиночестве. Даже ради Стива.

– Я знаю, – Тони был уверен в этом. Баки не был бы нарочно таким жестоким по отношению к кому-то, кто ему небезразличен, а Баки было не все равно на Тони. Ушло время на то, чтобы к этому привыкнуть, но Тони все же понял. – Я просто подумал, что ты забыл.

Тони пытался звучать невозмутимо, но он был совершенно уверен, что облажался.

Баки погладил щеку Тони. 

– Я бы никогда не забыл о чем-то настолько важном, – он сглотнул, его улыбка ослабела. – И я сожалею о том, что предполагал, что ты можешь.

– Эй, все хорошо – я всегда так делаю, – Тони пожал плечами, пробежавшись взглядом по стене за плечом Баки. – Ты в праве ожидать худшее…

– Тони, нет, – слова Баки были ласковыми, но взгляд его глаз непоколебимым. – Извини меня. Я знаю, что ты на самом деле старался, и я не должен был сомневаться в тебе. Это нечестно. Пожалуйста, прими мои извинения?

Тони нахмурился.

– Я перепутал даты, так что я не понимаю, почему ты должен извиняться за…

– Тони.

– Ладно! – воскликнул Тони, одновременно раздраженный и немного растроганный. Он почувствовал, как против воли в уголках его губ дернулась улыбка. – Я принимаю твои извинения.

– Спасибо, – Баки с явным облегчением наклонился за поцелуем, соединив их лбы вместе. – Мы в порядке?

– Да, – Тони закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь удовольствием чувствовать тепло Баки под боком, пока их дыхание смешивалось. – В порядке.

Баки мурлыкнул и подарил Тони еще один быстрый поцелуй.

– В таком случае я предлагаю позавтракать.

Тони фыркнул, но не нашел причины протестовать. Ушла большая часть того, что не давало ему покоя последние пару дней. Конечно, несмотря на все усилия, он все же ошибся с датой, но по крайней мере это значило, что Баки не забыл об их годовщине.

– Прости, что я перепутал дни, – попросил Тони, откинувшись на подушки перед тем, как сделать очередной глоток кофе. – У меня все еще есть подарки для тебя, но я не заказывал столик для ужина.

Баки поднял кусок тоста и усмехнулся:

– Ну и хорошо – я заказал.

Тони улыбнулся в ответ и был немного удивлен, когда Джарвис прервал светлый момент – обычного у того хватало такта так не делать.

– Господа, позволите сказать?

– Конечно, Джарвис, – ответил Тони, потянувшись за одной из вилок, – давай.

– Вы не ошиблись насчет даты.

– Джарвис, это не твоя вина, – Тони вилкой отделил себе приличный кусок оладьи, отогнав пальцы Баки, пытающегося украсть блинчик. – Я просто поручил тебе отслеживать неправильную дату. Ничего страшного.

– Нет, сэр, вы были правы. Все из моих записей, а также ваши оплаты кредитной картой, подтверждают, что год и пять дней назад у вас с сержантом Барнсом было первое свидание.

Оба и Тони, и Баки замерли, потом удивленно повернулись друг к другу. Баки же не мог быть тем, кто перепутал даты, верно? Тони был абсолютно уверен, что это его стезя.

– Подожди, ты считаешь с первого свидания? – спросил Баки, нахмурившись.

– А ты нет?

– Нет?

Теперь был черед Тони нахмуриться.

– Тогда у нас сегодня годовщина чего?

– Нашего первого поцелуя, – Баки выглядел немного неуверенно. – Я имею в виду, разве технически мы не тогда решили быть вместе?

– Я… – Тони тоже начинал сомневаться. – Я не знаю?

Ненадолго стало тихо, оба смотрели друг на друга смущенно.

– Обе даты являются важными вехами в ваших отношениях, – вмешался Джарвис, спасая ситуацию, – так что необязательно кто-то из вас не прав. И то, и другое годовщины.

Если бы Тони не был так потрясен, он наверное посчитал бы сложившееся довольно забавным. Ну, по крайней мере, он начал понимать, почему говорят, что общение – это ключевая составляющая в любых отношениях.

– Возможно, во время приготовлений в следующем году вам стоит согласовать даты вместе? – доброжелательно посоветовал Джарвис. – Во избежание дальнейших недоразумений.

Баки издал короткий смешок, его плечи расслабились.

– Да уж, вероятно, так будет лучше всего.

– В таком случае давай выберем сегодня, – решил Тони. – Первый поцелуй праздновать намного веселее, чем первое свидание.

– Как по мне, звучит отлично, – ответил Баки с нежной улыбкой на губах.

Тони просто обязан был наклониться и быстренько поцеловать его, что, неудивительно, закончилось как угодно, но не быстро. Когда Тони удалось отстраниться, ему было не стыдно признаться в легком головокружении, пока все его существо трепетало от счастья и удовольствия.

Он прочистил горло, пока пытался – безуспешно – не улыбаться.

– Джарвис, поменяй расписание и отметь сегодня как нашу годовщину.

– Непременно, сэр.

Тони почти прослушал Джарвиса, занятый ответом на поцелуй Баки — глубокий и нуждающийся, заставивший его сердце забиться чаще, а пальцы на ногах – поджаться. В груди Тони дрожало тепло, неуклонно разрастаясь все больше, и он наслаждался близостью – чувством принадлежности и жаром желания, медленно смешивающимися в его животе.

Баки заставлял его чувствовать множество чудесных вещей.

Впервые за пять дней Тони мог отпустить все переживания, что не давали ему покоя, и просто радоваться присутствию Баки.

Это, в конце концов, их годовщина, и как провести ее лучше?


End file.
